


Your Only Ace

by shinee_fiction



Category: K-pop, SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Comfort, Dancer Lee Taemin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lee Taemin-centric, Slow Dancing, Smut, Taemin is an angel, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinee_fiction/pseuds/shinee_fiction
Summary: A small Taemin one shot !
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Reader, Lee Taemin & You, Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taemin/You
Kudos: 11





	Your Only Ace

**Author's Note:**

> The story below and the characters in it are only fiction and not part of reality.

For the most part in your life, your greatest love and ambition was dancing. Thankfully people were always supporting you when you took the decision to follow your dream and perform. To sum it up, when you thought that the right time had come, you started attending dancing lessons and became a trainee.

So far your team, along with you, participated in various dance competitions and you won many times, up until the moment you saw an advertisement about recruiting in a big company.

The ad stated that in order to participate, you had to send them first a video of you performing. This gave the opportunity for a lot of people to do so, and not only locals but from all over the world too. The day of the audition was a big day. The venue where it took place was a small one and you met some of your favorite artists. To sum it up, a lot of people were eliminated, still you had the potential to pass, even though you changed a lot of lineups until you could fit in one.

A couple of days later, you learned that your lineup was fixated to be Taemin's back up dancers and as a matter of fact, he was the only one you have been thinking about since that day. He came to introduce himself, leaving you impressed by his visuals and by the way he was smiling. This was a turning point.

Although you were very fond of him, you hadn't seen any type of affection towards you and no one had mentioned anything to you either. And you knew that these thoughts about any kind of relationship with him were wrong. His busy schedule and the fact that he practices every day for hours, prevents him from having a girlfriend. However technically it can be done, practically there is no chance since he is completely out of your league.

* * *

A little bit of anxiety trapped you during the preparation for the first aired performance. Even though you trained for many hours, you had thoughts about failing and how disappointed Taemin might feel.

Suddenly, you felt your eyes wetting and your breath became heavy.

 _“That's it! I should concentrate on something else.”_ You turned around and you saw a staff member.

“Can I have a cup of water?” you requested. While you were going back you saw Taemin coming towards you.

“______? Is something wrong?” he asked, staring at you concerned.

“Nothing serious. I just felt a little thirsty. That's all,” you lied to him, _“it is better this way.”_

“You don't have to worry. You've been through a lot more difficult situations than this,” he emphasized as you walked back to the dressing room.

You didn't look away from each other for a long time and he made a lot of jokes for all to feel better.

After the performance all of you were so excited that you decided to celebrate, so you went out to drink something.

“I have to say that despite your anxiety, you were amazing,” he admitted.

“Thank you! I hope that you had a great time tonight,” you added.

“Of course I had. I hope you did too.”

“Yes I did, thanks to you.”

**\---3 months later---**

The whole team was informed that for the upcoming tour you had to practice a different concept, but no one came to tell you any details. Even after a couple of hours, the people in charge were discussing the changes. Only the choreographer was charged to explain to you about it in the training room, where he managed to gather all of you together.

“Guys, listen to me,” he yelled, trying to get your attention, “they told you that they changed the concept and a lot of things from the original choreo,” he continued while you were looking at each other.

“So today we will try something new. First of all, I want to change your basic positions in order to see what you can do.”

By the sound of that you heard some exclamations here and there. No one ever said something like this before. It was all new to you.

“To be honest we were not ready for that,” said one of the dancers.

“Listen. It happens in such situations, and since you are new to this, it might sound weird,” the choreographer acknowledged, “but I'm sure that you can do it.”

When the session finished, he told you that you have to practice alone with Taemin for a special choreography. So when everyone left, both of you were alone in the training room.

“Does that mean that I'll have to stay longer than the others?” you asked him worryingly due to the fact that all of this was so strange for you, but at the same time you were excited, since this was what you wanted for some time.

“Yes, but not for much long,” he answered. “Ok,” you responded nodding. “First of all, the concept is... sexy, but it doesn't require a lot of hugging or holding,” he said with a smile, scratching the back of his head. “Before we start,” he cautioned, coming closer to you, “let me show you the choreo.”

“Yes! Show me!” you snapped him, _“I hope that it's not very weird”_ you thought.

“You don't need to worry. It's not very complicated. Instead, I only want you to be focused. Ok?” he said, looking at you with his playful eyes, making you lose your thoughts for a moment.

“Of course. I'll give my best,” you said, smiling awkwardly and hoping to get through his seduction game.

He smiled at the sight of you.

You couldn't help and you smiled back.

“Well,” he pointed, “you come towards me, very slowly, pacing according to the beat and I hold you from your waist.”

He put his left hand around you, bringing you close to him. With his other hand he was holding yours. When you started the moves, you felt the warmth of his body, making your heart beat very fast. His soft touch and his elegant moves were the very reason to fall for him even more.

After the training you felt so exhausted that you only wanted to rest. You were almost ready to leave, saying your goodbyes, when Taemin invited you to his house, stating that his manager is already off. You accepted only because you thought that there won't be any other opportunity.

Till that moment, you had a great time and lots of memories with him and you were just fine with that. Your friendly relationship was more than enough for now. You didn't want to overdose, even though you wanted some things to be different.

Both Taemin and you got into his car. He immediately turned the heat on and he put his latest song to play. While he was driving, he was theorizing about the choreo and what else he would like to do or to change, depending on the clothes and the background.

“Since it is your first time coming to my house, I want you to be as if you were at your home,” he insisted.

You went into the living room.

“Would you like something to drink?” he requested while going into the kitchen.

“The same as you,” you rushed to reply.

He came back quickly and he sat on the sofa. You sat next to him, hoping that you didn't blush.

“Let's watch some of our performances,” he suggested and he put a video on the tv.

You drank so much that you left the bottle empty. The room was filled with your laughs and talks.

“You have a very good body. It is very seductive. Do you know that?” he said out of blue.

You could see his lustful eyes looking at your chest, lowering down to your waist and thighs. He seemed amazed only by looking at you.

“Thank you!” You managed only to say when he leaned on you to kiss your neck, increasing the intensity as he was moving upwards to your jaw and lips. You felt his irresistible warmth on your soft skin which made you shudder. You were startled by his sudden movement and let out a moan, to which he grinned at. By this reaction of yours he became more passionate, leaving a hickey on your neck. With his hands, he was tracing every corner of your upper body, trying to take your blouse off.

“Taemin? Are we really doing this?” you asked him.

“Yes, if you want it,” he said between kisses.

“I want it too, but I don't want to affect our jobs.”

“Relax. It will stay between us. I know what I'm doing.”

He became tender, kissing you again on your lips and lowering down to your body. He took your pants off, leaving you only with your underwear and then he took his clothes off too. With his hands he was caressing your thighs, spreading carefully your legs apart. His left hand was rubbing your clit very hard which caused you to melt for his touch on you there.

“You like it huh?” he said, smirking. Then he came over to you pushing his thighs onto your area again and again while kissing you passionately. You were feeling his erection.

Meanwhile he traced his hands behind your back, teasing you with his fingers and with just one move he took your bra off, as well as your panties. You decided to do the same, scratching his back with your nails, you managed to reach for his underwear.

“Wait,” he hushed, “stay still.”

He put two of his fingers inside you in one move which left you to squeal in pleasure.

“You are already wet baby. That means that you were enjoying this,” he said with a grin, pulling his fingers out.

While both naked, he took you from your waist and he positioned your body in the right direction for him to make his entrance. He thrusted in you slowly, making you gasp from a little pain. Once he had slipped it in, he slammed once more in one fluid motion, earning him a moan.

“It's very deep!”

With his hands he was holding your back so tight that it was hurting, although you were enjoying all this ecstasy.

“You're tight, baby,” he said under his breath.

His moves were slow at the beginning, until he fastened the pace. You could feel his warm breath on your neck. He was thrusting in and out of you, driving his cock deeper as he moved your hips apart wider, hitting the spot so good for you to start moaning.

“Do you like that?” he whispered in your ear.

“Yes, please don't stop,” you panted.

He felt you arch your back and writhe in pleasure, your walls still tightening around him. Both of you were a hot mess, kissing and moaning. He started breathing slowly, thrusting hard and deep.

“Yes baby, moan for me,” he demanded.

He could feel that you were near as your walls clenched around him. He was near too and he continued until he pulled out and since you didn't use any protection, he came on your belly, trembling. He took a deep breath and he went to the bathroom to bring a towel. You were a mess and you couldn't move at all, not until the tension was over.

“How do you feel?” he teased, sitting next to you. He was obviously having more fun.

“I am exhausted,” you emphasized, “but I liked it.”

“If you are tired, you can stay here for tonight. You don't have to leave in the middle of the night,” he assured you. He took your hands and held them in his. “Please don't leave, stay.”

“Ok, I'll stay here for tonight.”

* * *


End file.
